


Безумцы всех умней

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди G-PG13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Гениальность и безумие — две стороны одной медали (с) Mass Effect





	Безумцы всех умней

Часы на столе у доктора Стрэнджа тикают слишком громко.  
  
Тик.  
  
Семь утра.  
  
Тик.  
  
Семь утра и одна секунда.  
  
Тик.  
  
Семь утра и две секунды.  
  
Тик.  
  
Это сводит с ума. Тони кривит губы в усмешке.  
  
— Вы знаете, где находитесь, мистер Старк?  
  
— Нет. И знать не хочу.  
  
У доктора Стрэнджа длинные изящные пальцы бывшего хирурга и уродливые шрамы, иссекающие середину каждого пальца. Доктор Стрэндж попал в аварию и потерял свой главный дар. Когда у тебя дрожат руки, в мозгах ими не покопаешься. Мозги — хрупкая штука. Поэтому доктор Стрэндж копается в мозгах не напрямую.  
  
— Вы в психиатрической клинике «Джарвис». В каком городе она находится?  
  
Часы громко тикают. Тони закидывает ногу на ногу.  
  
— Мне плевать.  
  
Доктор Стрэндж вздыхает.  
  
— Мы в Нью-Йорке, мистер Старк. Вы помните, как звали ваших родителей?  
  
В голове у Тони закованный в красно-золотую броню кулак врезается в щит, окрашенный в цвета американского флага. В середине щита — белая звезда. Она — как шрамы на руках у доктора Стрэнджа. В голове у Тони рокочет мотоцикл. В голове у Тони железная ладонь сжимается на беззащитном горле.  
  
— Говард и Мария.  
  
Доктор Стрэндж складывает руки в молитвенном жесте.  
  
— Отлично. Вы знаете, почему находитесь здесь?  
  
Тони усмехается ему в лицо.  
  
— Потому что я спас грёбаную вселенную.  
  
Доктор Стрэндж вздыхает и нажимает на кнопку вызова санитара. Потом сочувствующе смотрит на Тони.  
  
— Вы находитесь здесь, потому что больны. Вы проходите лечение, потому что ваша девушка, Пеппер Поттс, вовремя заметила тревожные симптомы. У вас серьёзное психическое расстройство, мистер Старк.  
  
Тони встаёт со стула, разводит руками.  
  
— Это не мои проблемы, док. Из нас двоих скорее я в своём уме, вы же просто не даёте мне это доказать.  
  
Доктор Стрэндж хмурится. Его красивые изувеченные руки ложатся на стол, чуть подрагивая.  
  
— Вы не гений, мистер Старк. Вы — обычный человек.  
  
Тони смотрит на руки доктора Стрэнджа, потом в его лицо. Поджатые губы хуже, чем старые шрамы.  
  
Тони отворачивается, чтобы улыбнуться вошедшему санитару.  
  
— Питер! Здравствуй. Уже началась твоя смена?  
  
Часы гулко тикают в такт ускорившемуся сердцебиению Тони.  
  
Тик.  
  
Тик.  
  
Тик.  
  
— Да. Здравствуйте, мистер Старк.  
  
Питер улыбается ему в ответ.  


 

***

  
В общей комнате никогда не бывает скучно.  
  
Тони наблюдает за тем, как Наташа, рыжая грудастая стерва, обожающая мацать всех вокруг за причинные места, в метафорическом смысле берёт за яйца Клинта и Скотта, обыгрывая их в карты (разрешённые на территории клиники «Джарвис» — здесь никто не страдает зависимостью от азартных игр, они слишком свихнулись для этого).  
  
— Флэш-рояль. Банк мой, мальчики.  
  
Клинт и Скотт синхронно стонут, когда Наташа, обаятельно улыбаясь, подгребает к себе кучку конфет, служащих одновременно и фишками, и выигрышем.  
  
— Так нечестно!  
  
Клинт тянет руку, чтобы выхватить хоть одну конфету, но Наташа бьёт его по руке.  
  
Для психованной распутной девки у неё чертовски хорошие рефлексы.  
  
Это был стол в центре общей комнаты, и теперь Тони переводит взгляд на парочку в уголке. Двое практически идентично раскачанных парней сидят за шахматной доской. Голубоглазый блондин Стив мягко улыбается, передвигая ферзя (стопроцентно проигрышный ход, придурок!), и нажимает на кнопку секундомера со своей стороны. Сероглазый брюнет Баки (что за дурацкое имя, больше походит на кличку) тут же пользуется ситуацией и ставит Стиву мат.  
  
Они разные, но при этом похожи, как родные братья. Тони мог бы их спутать, если бы не количество рук. У Стива две, у Баки одна. Запомнить легко.  
  
Тони смотрит на кресло у окна. Ванда сидит, не касаясь спинки, ссутулившаяся, с вечной печалью на красивом лице. Она обнимает колени, распущенные волосы спадают по плечам. Ванда не интересуется происходящим за окном — её взгляд упирается в аквариум с маленькой красной рыбкой. У рыбки на чешуе узор из тонких чёрных полосок, похожих на пазы, скрывающие крепление деталей. Со стороны может показаться, что рыбка ненастоящая, механическая, но это не так. Тони проверял.  
  
Тони ищет глазами Брюса. Тот дремлет на диване, сложив руки на груди. Брюс слишком спокойный для этого места. Потому он и здесь — он слишком спокоен для любого места. Просто здесь он не так сильно выделяется.  
  
Вся их небольшая компания в сборе.  
  
— А я вам новые журналы принёс. С описанием передовых разработок кибернетики и робототехники.  
  
Питер сам входит в поле зрения Тони. Отросшая чёлка падает ему на глаза, он отбрасывает её, улыбается робко, как подросток, зовущий девочку на свидание.  
  
Тони кивает на стул напротив себя.  
  
— Присаживайся.  
  
У Питера такой вид, будто девочка всё-таки согласилась. Когда он садится, под тонкой тканью его нежно-сиреневой медицинской формы перекатываются крепкие мышцы. Тони представляет, каковы наощупь его плечи, бока, задница.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
У Питера наверняка чертовски упругая задница. Тони так и вцепился бы в неё пальцами, мял бы, вдавливая Питера пахом в свой пах, мокро целовал бы в шею.  
  
Тони протягивает руку, и Питер вкладывает туда первый журнал.  


 

***

  
Групповая терапия — это скучно.  
  
Стив и Баки бросают тоскливые взгляды на шахматы и стопку кроссвордов. Брюс клюёт носом, явно мечтая о мягком диване и приятных снах. Наташа придвинулась к нему и положила голову на плечо, хотя могла бы положить ладонь между ног, как делает со всеми остальными. Клинт и Скотт вполголоса спорят о том, почему же опаздывает Вонг.  
  
Тони придвигает поближе соседний стул. Отводит руку в сторону.  
  
Ванда ныряет в его объятия, приземляясь на твёрдое сидение, забирается с ногами на жёсткий стул, льнёт к боку. Тони гладит рукой по мягким волосам, проводит ладонью по нежному плечу, обхватывает локоть, скользит пальцами по предплечью. Он механик — он собирает единственную деталь, которую может здесь собрать: соединяет их с Вандой руки.  
  
Сцепленные вместе пальцы, его смуглые и её молочно-белые, похожи на разлучённые на долгие годы детали часового механизма. Один остался чистым, новеньким, а второй достаточно провёл на нежеланной свободе, чтобы потемнеть от времени.  
  
Колёсико часового механизма, потемневшее от времени. Колёсико часового механизма, не тронутое временем.  
  
Тони целует Ванду в макушку.  
  
Тяжёлое дыхание и шуршание тапочек по плитке возвещает об окончании общего спокойствия.  
  
— Извините, опоздал. Такие пробки…  
  
Вонг подходит к своему стулу. Отодвигает его. Садится.  
  
Тони и его товарищи по несчастью испытывают внезапный приступ любопытства. Такой случается, когда в комнату, где число людей неизменно более десяти минут, входит кто-то ещё. Пусть даже он и знаком всем в комнате, люди всё равно обернутся.  
  
Тони и его товарищи по несчастью говорят:  
  
— Здравствуй, Вонг.  
  
Немного нестройный хор голосов ударяется о колеблющиеся от сквозняка из-за открытых окон занавески, о выкрашенные в жизнерадостный оранжевый стены, о мягкую мебель.  
  
Удар смягчается. Голоса звучат тише, чем должны на самом деле. Будто они не в светлой, залитой ярким дневным солнцем общей комнате. Будто вокруг снова смыкаются обитые хлопком и ватой грани белого куба.  
  
Тони бы охотно обменял этот куб на возможность выбраться, которая была у героев одноимённого фильма.  
  
Вонг бы не понял отсылку, скажи Тони это вслух.  
  
Питер бы понял.  
  
— Итак, начнём.  
  
Вонг раскрывает первую папку с историей болезни и не смотрит на Тони.  
  
— Как твои дела, Стив?  
  
У Стива в руках маленький армейский компас. Он почти всегда закрыт.  
  
— Всё хорошо.  
  
Вонг кивает, записывает что-то.  
  
— Сегодня ночью тебе снились кошмары?  
  
Стив вздрагивает. Баки тоже.  
  
Кошмары у них одни на двоих, но речь сейчас не о Баки.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Стив, — снились.  
  
Он давно не рассказывает об их содержании. Он не хочет, чтобы Вонг читал его эмоциональное состояние так же легко, как читает его историю болезни.  
  
— Может быть, поделишься с нами? О чём они были, Стив?  
  
Стив молчит, перебирая пальцами цепочку маленького армейского компаса. Нажимает на кнопку. Щелчок. Компас открыт. Тони успевает заметить чёрно-белую фотографию красивой женщины с ярко накрашенными губами, прежде чем Стив вновь захлопывает крышку.  
  
— Ладно. Но ты всегда можешь изменить своё мнение и рассказать нам, Стив.  
  
Вонг откладывает папку с именем Стива. Раскрывает вторую папку с историей болезни и снова не смотрит на Тони.  
  
— Клинт, у тебя есть что-то, что ты мог бы рассказать?  
  
Клинт растягивает губы в улыбке. Глаза его холодны.  
  
Клинт не доверяет Вонгу.  
  
— Нет. Я, пожалуй, воздержусь от болтовни. Я старый католик и не знаю, как исповедоваться кому-то, кто не является священником.  
  
Ложь. Действительно верующий католик в этой комнате один. И Тони не считает себя старым.  
  
— Стоит позвать священника?  
  
Улыбка Клинта становится ещё шире. Зубы у него белые и ровные.  
  
— Нет. Он окажется вашей подсадной уткой, а я не горю желанием вываливать свои переживания кому-то, кто считает мою память результатом психического расстройства, а не жизненного опыта.  
  
Сидящий рядом с ним Брюс наконец засыпает, резко наклонив голову. С него падают очки, и Клинт ловит их.  
  
Его реакция не хуже, чем у Наташи. Наташе просто лень.  
  
— Как пожелаешь. Но ты всегда можешь изменить своё мнение.  
  
Вонг делает запись, откладывает вторую папку, потом раскрывает третью папку с историей болезни и снова не смотрит на Тони.  
  
— Ванда?  
  
Пригревшаяся, успокоившаяся Ванда вскидывает голову. Жжёт Вонга недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Что?  
  
Ванда говорит редко и тихо, зато взглядом — Тони уверен — при желании непременно убьёт. К счастью, Вонг её всего лишь раздражает. Для убийства это недостаточный повод, а Ванда — хорошая девочка и не убивает просто так.  
  
Тони не знает, почему так уверен в этом. Но уверен.  
  
— Как тебе спалось сегодня?  
  
Ванда сильнее натягивает рукава свитера на ладони, без пощады уродуя свитер, чтобы не уродовать Вонга.  
  
Уродство — не убийство.  
  
Тони чувствует опасность, исходящую от Ванды, и уважает бесстрашие Вонга.  
  
— Отлично, — лжёт Ванда.  
  
Вонг делает запись.  
  
Следующая папка появляется в его руках.  
  
— Тони, а что ты нам сегодня расскажешь?  
  
Тони ухмыляется. Вонг упрям, но туп, как все врачи. У него есть одна схема, по которой он работает, и он боится от неё отклониться. Стандарты правят стандартами, система порождает систему.  
  
Но с психами система не работает — в этом как раз и заключается прелесть психических расстройств.  
  
— Что сегодня замечательная погода?  
  
Его товарищи по несчастью мигом начинают улыбаться. Ванда тихо, довольно вздыхает, прижимаясь к его боку.  
  
Тони переводит взгляд с одного на другого и неожиданно видит за их спинами Питера, тихо стоящего у стены со сложенными на груди руками. Уголки губ Питера чуть приподняты.  
  
Вонг недоумённо косится на окно. Вид за ним размыт из-за потоков воды, льющихся с неба.  
  
— Люди называют это дождём. Промокшие ноги, аварийные ситуации на дорогах, липнущая к телу одежда. Думаю, не лучшая погода.  
  
Тони и не собирается менять объект наблюдения. Пожирая Питера глазами, он говорит:  
  
— Это ты так думаешь, старина. А я бы не отказался посмотреть, как одежда липнет к чьему-то телу. Естественный повод для конкурса мокрых маек — что может быть лучше?  
  
Питер краснеет, опускает взгляд в пол.  
  
Тони трахнул бы его прямо у этой стены. Рыжую, нежную, покрытую веснушками Пеппер — нет, а Питера — с удовольствием.  
  
Тони не знает, почему. Доктор Стрэндж называет его нежелание трахать Пеппер одним из результатов психического заболевания. А он сам не видит ни одной причины не наслаждаться этими результатами, тем более, у Питера великолепная задница.  
  
Скорее бы его уже выписали. Тони пригласит Питера выпить, сделает вид, что пьян, и Питер окажется слишком хорошим мальчиком, чтобы не довести его до кровати. Это сценарий с подстраховкой: Тони не уверен, достаточно ли Питер перерос возраст согласия, чтобы быть совершеннолетним. После лечения в психиатрической клинике лучше не иметь проблем с законом.  
  
Вонг что-то пишет в его истории болезни. Он не уйдёт, пока кто-то не заговорит.  
  
— Эй, Вонг, — говорит Тони, — а напомни-ка мне, как вы лжёте о происхождении шрама от удаления реактора у меня на груди?  
  
Вонг нехорошо щурится. Его и без того узкие глаза превращаются в тонкие щёлочки.  
  
— Никакого реактора не было, Старк.  
  
Тони машет рукой и нетерпеливо ёрзает. Его товарищи по несчастью тоже заинтересованы в этой истории.  
  
Если на групповой терапии обязательно нужно говорить, а говорить никто не хочет, надо кого-то заставить.  
  
Почему бы и не психиатра, который проводит эту групповую терапию?  
  
Тони перехватывает взгляд Питера. Тот снова смотрит на Тони и качает головой, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
  
Питер поднимает руку.  
  
Тони хочется обхватить губами его вытянутый вверх большой палец.  


 

***

  
На Пеппер белоснежный деловой костюм, туфли на высоких каблуках и бюстгальтер с пушапом. Тони много раз щупал её сиськи и может сказать наверняка, что визуально её нынешний размер на полтора больше настоящего.  
  
Если не на все два.  
  
— Тони!  
  
Он уворачивается от поцелуя в губы. Пеппер отстраняется и хмурится.  
  
Кажется, поцелуев в щёку ей недостаточно.  
  
Тони совершенно плевать.  
  
— Ты по мне совсем не скучал?  
  
Пеппер красивая, умная, уверенная в себе женщина. Тони помнит, как гладил внутреннюю сторону её бёдер, наклонялся. Как она дрожала от его ласк. Как, выгибаясь, стонала от восторга.  
  
Но Тони не горит желанием вспоминать, как трахал её.  
  
— Конечно, скучал, Пеп. Но целоваться не хочу.  
  
Пеппер пытается выглядеть обиженной, но Тони чувствует тонкий аромат её духов, переплетающийся с одеколоном Хэппи. Слишком тесно переплетающийся.  
  
Она уже нашла ему замену.  
  
Не то чтобы Тони этому не рад.  
  
Он оглядывается вокруг, и увиденное вполне подтверждает простую мысль: дни посещений — дерьмовая идея для психушки.  
  
Баки и Стив сидят за столиком с чернокожим парнем по имени Сэм. Сэм — их сослуживец, психолог и хороший парень. Но он не пережил того, что пережили Баки и Стив, не сошёл с ума, не лежит здесь, с ними. С одной стороны — логично, с другой — предательство. Сэм спокойно разговаривает с ними, смеётся, но он откроет дверь клиники и уйдёт. Потому что он — нормальный. А Баки и Стив останутся, потому что сумасшедшим не место среди нормальных.  
  
Клинт обнимает детей, тихо разговаривая о чём-то с женой. Идиллия, если не считать слипшихся от выступившей влаги ресниц. Слёзы Клинта наверняка солёные на вкус, когда маленький сын целует его в щёку. Их визит — жестокость. Их визит — боль, которая будет жечь сердце Клинта до следующего дня посещений.  
  
К Скотту тоже пришла семья. Его бывшая вышла замуж за парня, у которого мозги на месте, и забрала с собой дочку. Скотт переехал в «Джарвис» в тот же день, когда последний розовый чемодан был вынесен из его дома. Дочка крепко обнимает его, зажмурив глаза и улыбаясь. Даже жаль, что её любовь не может вылечить отца.  
  
Наташа сидит за угловым столиком с высокой брюнеткой — Марией, кажется. Одной рукой Наташа обнимает Марию за талию, что-то шепча ей на ухо. Мария уткнулась Наташе в плечо и молчит. Тони видит её побелевшие пальцы, сжимающие край стола, но не видит вторую руку Наташи. Догадаться, чем она занята, несложно: Мария вздрагивает, охнув, и утыкается губами Наташе в шею. Мария приходит часто, игнорируя дни посещений. Единственная причина, по которой она всё ещё не забрала Наташу — секс приносит удовольствие ей одной. У Наташи гиперсексуальность. Поэтому Мария покорно ждёт, а не увозит Наташу с собой.  
  
Брюс беседует с похожей на эльфийку женщиной. Та держит его за руку, печально улыбаясь. Их историю Тони не знает — Брюс не особенно разговорчив. Но из слов медсестёр, любящих тихонько посудачить на рабочем месте, Тони понял, что у Брюса проблемы с контролем гнева. Поэтому он постоянно на седативных. Седативные вызывают желание спать. Брюс очень много спит, так что теория выглядит достаточно достоверно. Брюс слишком спокоен теперь для любого места, кроме клиники «Джарвис».  
  
Пеппер всё ещё молчит, когда Тони видит одинокую Ванду, слишком маленькую для огромного чёрного кресла у окна. Рядом с ней стоит Питер, но вокруг много врачей, и он не может обнять Ванду — пристрастности не место в профессии медицинского работника.  
  
К Ванде никто никогда не приходит. Её брат погиб, других родных нет. Друзей тоже.  
  
Тони встаёт.  
  
— Извини, Пеп. Нам не о чем больше говорить.  
  
Звучит грубовато, но одеколон Хэппи и его собственное желание зажать Питера в какой-нибудь кладовке не оставляют сомнений в правильности этих слов.  
  
Он не оборачивается, когда через всю комнату проходит к Ванде. Не смотрит на Пеппер, когда Ванда забирается к нему на колени и берёт Питера за руку. Тони смотрит на Питера, отвернувшегося от других санитаров. На Питера, улыбающегося вопреки всем этическим нормам.  
  
Питер тянет вперёд вторую руку и украдкой переплетает их с Тони пальцы, воровато оглядываясь на остальных санитаров. Ванда улыбается.  
  
Тони чувствует себя нормальным, игнорируя скрип открывшейся и закрывшейся двери.  


 

***

  
  
В клинике «Джарвис» слишком мягко относятся к пациентам.  
  
Тони бреется, подравнивая свою неизменную бородку. Удовлетворённо глядит в зеркало. А мог бы порезать себя или кого-то. Он же псих. Сумасшедший.  
  
Доктор Стрэндж настаивает на том, что его пациенты должны возвращаться в реальность. Вонг — все знают, что он тоже доктор, но никто не зовёт его так — настаивает на том, что его пациенты должны вести продуктивный диалог.  
  
Питер настаивает на том, что Тони идёт эта бородка.  
  
Отбой ещё не объявлен. Тони скользит бритвой по щеке, соскребая лезвием жёсткие чёрные волоски. Шаги предупреждают его о визитёре, поэтому Тони не ранит себя, когда слышит:  
  
— Привет.  
  
Это Наташа. Тони видит её отражение в зеркале. Её отражение облизывается, глядит на него хищнически, но не набрасывается. Контролирует себя.  
  
Из всех пациентов «Джарвис» Наташа наиболее близка к выздоровлению.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Тони продолжает бриться. Наташа молчит, наблюдая за его отражением. Она часто дышит, её соски твёрдые — Тони знает, потому что их очертания отчётливо видны сквозь футболку.  
  
Ещё одна поблажка пациентам «Джарвис» — отсутствие единой формы. Они продолжают носить вещи, которые привезли со свободы. Они вернутся на свободу, но не будут счастливы надеть свою одежду. Они уже в ней.  
  
Наташа рассеянно гладит себя по груди, потом вздрагивает и убирает руку.  
  
— Что-то не так.  
  
Тони спокойно полощет бритву и ждёт.  
  
Наташа формулирует свои мысли. Заговаривает снова.  
  
— Доктор Стрэндж сегодня сам не свой. О чём-то совещается с персоналом целый день, кричит на них вполголоса, чтобы мы не услышали.  
  
То, о чём она говорит, действительно странно. Доктор Стрэндж, конечно, никогда не отличался нормальным поведением — одна только фамилия чего стоит — но в то же время доктор всегда был спокоен. Не повышал голос на подчинённых и пациентов. Терпеливо выслушивал сбивчивые рассказы и просьбы родственников. Смирился с тем, что смысл его профессии мозгоправа изменился навсегда, в конце концов.  
  
Невозможно представить, что доктор Стрэндж на кого-нибудь орёт.  
  
— Ты уверена, что никто не выбесил его? Он кричит на всех просто так?  
  
Тони кладёт бритву на полку и смывает пену со щёк.  
  
Наташа вздыхает. Подходит сзади, обнимает за талию, упирается подбородком в плечо. Несильно толкается бёдрами в задницу.  
  
Тони отчаянно желает, чтобы она была Питером.  
  
— Я уверена.  
  
Наташа обхватывает губами мочку его уха и со вздохом отстраняется. Ей нравится телесный контакт, она — кинестетик, но если она трахнет Тони, легче ей не станет.  
  
И если Тони её трахнет — тоже.  
  
— Я поговорю с Питером.  
  
Наташа кивает.  
  
— До ужина есть немного времени. Я видела его в коридоре возле палаты Скотта. У него классный зад.  
  
Тони не спрашивает, откуда Наташа знает. Его собственные ягодицы ещё горят фантомной сладкой болью, когда он думает о ночной тьме, собственных заломленных за спину руках и хлёстких ладонях ненасытной Наташи.  
  
Он представлял, что это ладони Питера.  
  
— Шлёпай Роджерса. Оставь Паркера мне.  
  
Это не просьба. Наташа хищно улыбается.  
  
— Иди-иди, Старк. И расколи его.  
  
Тони думает о возможных способах дознавания и едва не давится слюной — так много её становится во рту.  
  
Наташа выходит. Ещё одна поблажка — свободное перемещение по зданию клиники.  
  
Тони смотрит в зеркало. Собственные глаза в жёлтом электрическом свете кажутся глазами Дьявола.  


 

***

  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, — легко отвечает Питер.  
  
— Я всё тебе расскажу, — легко отвечает Питер.  
  
Тони не верит первому Питеру, который стоит в коридоре и, глядя Тони в глаза, говорит, что доктор Стрэндж просто был не в духе.  
  
Тони не верит второму Питеру, который стоит над ним, возвышаясь шепчущей ночной тенью, призраком, что поглощает души.  
  
Никто не станет ему рассказывать. Он лишь пациент. Не гений. И шрам у него на груди не от находившегося там реактора, а из-за автокатастрофы, в которой погибли его родители и чуть не погиб он сам.  
  
Питер подаёт ему какой-то свёрток.  
  
— Надень это, пожалуйста.  
  
Тони разворачивает хрусткую коричневую бумагу. Тупо смотрит на чёрный спортивный костюм.  
  
Воспоминания из реальности говорят, что когда-то он занимался боксом в этом костюме. Воспоминания из психического заболевания напоминают, что в этом костюме он победил Таноса.  
  
Тони всё ещё не определился, чему он может верить.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Питер смотрит на него так, будто хочет, чтобы Тони был главным. Но Тони — сумасшедший. Он мог бы, но иначе он втянет в своё сумасшествие Питера.  
  
Так нельзя — Питер не должен пострадать. Ни в коем случае.  
  
— Ты сбежишь со мной сегодня.  
  
Питер нервничает, но в его голосе звучит уверенность.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Тони отступает назад. В коридоре, когда он пытался расспросить Питера, почему доктор Стрэндж так взволнован, он доминировал. Питер краснел и мялся под лавиной флирта и намёков, но отчего-то не отталкивал. Тактика Питера проще и действеннее — говорить прямо.  
  
Его убеждённость пугает.  
  
— Нет? Почему? Ты не хочешь быть со мной и мастерить все те крутые штуки, о которых ты мне рассказывал?  
  
Питер лжёт. Тони не может понять, о чём именно.  
  
Не исключено, что обо всём.  
  
— Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности. Я — сумасшедший, Питер. Как бы ты мне не нравился, как бы мне не хотелось выйти на свободу, я не стану бежать.  
  
Он тоже лжёт. Он много лет бегал от своих проблем. Но это не тот путь, которого он желает Питеру.  
  
Возможно, сегодня Тони более здравомыслящий, чем когда-либо, несмотря на диагноз в медкарте.  
  
— Ты предупреждал, что так будет.  
  
Странная, зловещая фраза. Тони ждёт подвоха, но не успевает среагировать. Питер скручивает его, заламывает руки, прижимает собой к кровати совершенно без усилий.  
  
Тони, как и его товарищам по несчастью, снятся сны. В них Питер — супергерой под именем «Человек-паук». Он умеет ползать по стенам и обладает нечеловеческой силой.  
  
Сейчас Питер демонстрирует её в деле.  
  
Реальность трещит по швам у Тони в голове.  
  
— Ты должен пойти, — шепчет Питер прямо ему на ухо, его губы горячие и влажные.  
  
Тони непроизвольно толкается задницей навстречу паху Питера. Чувствует тяжёлую твёрдость, притёршуюся между ягодиц.  
  
Жар приливает к щекам и к паху.  
  
Тони шепчет в ответ:  
  
— Зачем тебе сумасшедший?  
  
Он должен спросить, пока его крыша окончательно не поехала. Пока он не согласился.  
  
Чёрт, а ведь этот день начинался так же, как и сотни до него…  
  
— Затем, — губы Питера прикасаются к чувствительной коже за ухом, — что ты не сумасшедший. И я чертовски соскучился.  
  
Реальность с грохотом обрушивается в пропасть.  
  
— Отпусти, — Тони слышит, как хрипло звучит его собственный голос, — я переоденусь.  
  
Питер коротко, протестующе стонет, лезет ладонями под футболку, гладит по животу, потирается о задницу Тони ещё несколько раз.  
  
Он отстраняется в тот момент, когда Тони готов послать к чертям его план и трахнуться здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Давай… — Питер откашливается, потому что его голос слишком сел, и Тони гордится тем, что сумел довести его до такого состояния, — давай быстрее. Сменщик предупредил, что будет поздно, но не сказал, насколько.  
  
Тони молча подхватывает с пола упавший в пылу борьбы костюм.  


 

***

  
Тони выскальзывает из палаты следом за Питером. Они бесшумно бегут по коридору с обувью в руках, удары ступней в носках по твёрдой плитке почти не слышны. Но двери палат открываются по сторонам, Тони видит лица друзей, лица тех, кто тоже сошёл с ума. Они отпускают его. Они не завидуют тому, кто решил сбежать в реальный мир.  
  
Тони вытащит их, как только сможет.  
  
Питер останавливается перед дверью с электронным замком. Хватается пальцами за панель с кнопками. Отрывает её, даже не поморщившись.  
  
— Твой выход, Тони.  
  
Он стал старше в одно мгновение. Отсутствие привычного «мистер Старк» бьёт по ушам.  
  
Тони подходит. Наклоняется. Смотрит на провода.  
  
Руки сами делают то, что доктор Стрэндж называл результатом его психического заболевания.  
  
Дверь открывается со щелчком.  
  
— Готово.  
  
Они скользят дальше по коридору: тени, призраки, беглецы. Тони сдерживает радостный смех, рвущийся из груди.  
  
Двери. Двери. Ещё одни двери.  
  
Везде электронные замки.  
  
Везде Питер отрывает панель от стены, а Тони справляется со взломом так легко, будто делал это всегда.  
  
Гениальность бурлит внутри, пузырится, как лимонад в летнюю жару, как бьющее в голову шампанское на шикарной вечеринке только по приглашениям.  
  
Последняя дверь закрыта на обычный замок — чёрный ход. Питер молча подаёт ему шпильку для волос. Это шпилька Наташи.  
  
— У неё их много.  
  
Тони не осуждает — в клинике «Джарвис» пациентам слишком много позволено. Наташа вряд ли потеряет что-то от пропажи одной жалкой шпильки.  
  
Схема замка рождается в голове. Тони орудует тонкими проволочными ножками, вскрывает механизм, держа перед внутренним взором все свои действия.  
  
Он мог бы стать замечательным вором. Но ему нет нужды что-то красть. Он способен изобрести всё, что угодно, сам.  
  
Замок поддаётся, дверь открывается. Питер натягивает зашнурованные кеды, шипит, ссаживая указательный палец о пятку. Тони тоже обувается.  
  
Влажный, прохладный воздух пахнет недавно прошедшим дождём и свободой.  


 

***

  
Гул работающего двигателя убаюкивает. В крови Тони слишком много адреналина, чтобы спать. Компромисс: залипать взглядом на проплывающих мимо вывесках, горящих неоновым светом.  
  
Ночной Нью-Йорк преступно красив.  
  
Питер — настоящий преступник. Питер похитил Тони, сумасшедшего, беззащитного пациента психиатрической клиники «Джарвис».  
  
Тони легко обменял бы ночной Нью-Йорк на Питера, но в этом нет нужды. У него есть и ночной Нью-Йорк, и Питер.  
  
Тони смотрит на его профиль. Питер ведёт машину, хмурится, слишком серьёзный для своих лет.  
  
Тони не знает, каких. Но, по его мнению, Питер должен быть моложе, чем есть сейчас.  
  
Тони сошёл с ума, но чувствует себя так, будто потерял память о нескольких последних годах. Не больше.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — говорит он, просто чтобы посмотреть, как смущённая улыбка трогает губы Питера.  
  
Питер стал старше, но совсем не изменился.  
  
— Ты тоже, Тони.  
  
Светофор горит красным. Питер тормозит, не сводя глаз с убывающих цифр, и на короткие несколько секунд перемещает ладонь с ручника на колено Тони. Ведёт выше, накрывает пах. Дразнит, поглаживает, сжимает.  
  
Тони дышит ртом.  
  
Питер никогда не был таким наглым.  
  
Тони нравится.  
  
— Мы почти приехали.  
  
Зелёный, разрешающий свет запрещает ладони Питера находиться где угодно, кроме ручника и руля. Тони хочет обратно позволяющий всё остальное красный.  
  
Питер стискивает челюсти и шумно сглатывает. Его кадык поднимается и опускается.  
  
— Я же не сошёл с ума?  
  
Глупый вопрос для бывшего пациента психиатрической клиники «Джарвис».  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Питер, — ты — Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, Железный Человек, спаситель вселенной и ещё много-много разных титулов.  
  
— Среди них есть «любовник Питера Паркера»?  
  
Тони не интересны его прошлые регалии. Ему интересен Питер.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Разочарование не поспевает за словами, звучащими дальше:  
  
— Зато есть «самый дорогой и любимый человек для Питера Паркера».  
  
Такой ответ Тони устраивает.  


 

***

  
В квартире тёти Мэй темно. Питер не зажигает свет.  
  
Тони ощупывает пространство перед собой, пока глаза привыкают к полутьме. Он ни на что не натыкается.  
  
Питер снимает носки и шлёпает босыми ногами к себе в комнату, скрипит, шуршит, гремит, чертыхается.  
  
Когда он выходит, голубоватый свет генератора наночастиц озаряет его лицо и ладони.  
  
— Это твоё.  
  
Тони берёт в руки маленький источник призрачного, неяркого света. Поднимает глаза.  
  
Питер ободряюще улыбается.  
  
— Верь мне, Тони.  
  
Генератор наночастиц становится на место, и Тони тянет за завязки на капюшоне.  
  
Красно-золотая броня растекается по телу, облегая, как вторая кожа.  
  
Они оба сошли с ума.  
  
Или то, что считал правдой Тони, правда на самом деле.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
Питер мрачнеет.  
  
— Когда ты исправил то, что натворил Танос, ты считал, что супергерои сами виноваты в произошедшем. Ты принял решение спрятать всех их на видном месте и оставил реальную память только магам Земли и мне. Мы должны были стать вашей подстраховкой, путём к настоящему прошлому в случае опасности.  
  
Его голос звучит виновато.  
  
Тони не задаёт никаких вопросов.  
  
— Земля в опасности.  
  
Питер молча кивает, теребя тонкий проволочный браслет с пауком, обвивающий его запястье. Трогает паука кончиком пальца — раз, другой, третий.  
  
Знакомая, придуманная им, Тони, броня растекается по телу Питера, облегая, как вторая кожа. Такая же, как его собственная. Как признание равным, как предложение руки и сердца, как физическое подтверждение любви.  
  
Тони не помнит, но уверен, что ни для кого больше не создавал такого.  
  
— Мы не справимся без Мстителей, — говорит Питер, опуская взгляд.  
  
Тони подходит к нему, обхватывает обнажившимися ладонями лицо Питера.  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Питер слушается. Его глаза поблёскивают в голубом свете генератора наночастиц.  
  
Тони хочет сказать, что он всё исправит. Тони хочет сказать, что вместе супергерои Земли снова одержат победу. Тони хочет сказать, что он любит Питера.  
  
Питер и так знает всё это — слова не будут ничего значить.  
  
Тони целует Питера, пропускает сквозь пальцы его мягкие волосы. Питер облегчённо стонет ему в рот, обнимает, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
Где-то далеко притаилась опасность, способная погубить всё человечество.  
  
Совсем рядом с сердцем Тони бьётся преданное сердце Питера.  
  
— Я — Железный человек, — шепчет Тони в губы Питеру, — и я не дам тебя в обиду, Паучок.  
  
Питер улыбается.  
  
И целует его сам.


End file.
